Why him?
by autumn-inu
Summary: Horo horo was thinking about him again...why had to be him?...(wanna know who is HIM?)PLZ READ & REVIEW!sucks at summary..sigh...
1. Daydreaming

Ohayo!This is my first fic.So,PLZ be nice??!!Anyway I would be more than grateful if you honorable people would read and review o Arigatoooo!!!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters in Shaman King. (wish I could...*sniff*...*sob*...)  
  
A certain blue-haired Ainu was sitting cross-legged next to the window deep in thoughts.While,his kawaii little spirit, Kororo's calling was totally ignored. Getting more and more annoyed by her master,Kororo blew out freezing cold winds which immediately froze her master,Horo horo.(obviously...) Horo horo was frozen not from head to toe but, only in the face which, makes him even more difficult to breath.  
  
"Kororo,what do you do that for?" after succeeded in saving himself from the ice.Kororo just ignored her master and turned her head in the different direction, expressing annoyance.*Here she comes again.*sighed Horo horo.Kororo always seems too act this way when Horo horo was near to any girls or sometimes ignore her.As her master's little spirit who needs EVERY attention that her master could give,she would surely show her scowling face to the whole world.And that of course often causes Horo horo to scratch his head on what the hell is happening to his little pal.To make things worst, since Horo horo wasn't the kind of guy which gets the idea easily by actions, more to say he is a boy and boys obviously does not understand girl's feelings.(sorry to male readers...well what I mean is most of the guys not everyone...)  
  
"OK,sorry I didn't pay attention to you now can you tell me what's wrong?"asked Horo horo.Kororo just turned to look at him and then floated away silently.*It is obvious that she is still angry." "It's not that I ignore her for nothing....."sighed Horo horo.Staring at the doorway that Kororo had just left.  
  
~flashback~  
  
At first HE was such a BASTARD, that's what he always called him. Always serious which basically did not match his carefree attitude at ALL!HE annoys him from every corner, from head to toe. Who else? If it was not our so-called Master Tao Ren?!Who claims himself as the one and only needed Shaman King in the world.Well actually this was his first introduction, but some thing has changed though....some may not see it even Ren himself...But the Horo horo who knows everything (didn't he himself always says so??)certainly will notice the changes that took place in the young Chinese Shaman. Of course Ren doesn't change a lot, he still holds the serious face that he thought was going 


	2. Daydreaming 2

To cheat everyone, but he was wrong, oh yes he WAS wrong! Behind those serious looking faces and bad attitude, he is actually a boy which is soft at heart and often speaks harsh words that mean no harm. Well, sometimes it was a bit intimidating, although he hates to admit it to himself. He is still can be consider a nice guy....  
  
Lately, Horo horo had been thinking about Ren, not aware that his little pal was outing in annoyance. Why? Why was he thinking about him? Why? He just can't seems to understands everything, from Kororo to Ren. "What the hell was happening to the smart, handsome, and blah..blah..blah..Horo horo future Shaman King??" shouting at the top of his lungs while showing a rather embarrassing pose which immediately drove Kororo away.Although she was used to her master's over confidence attitude, which often causes trouble, still it was so embarrassing.  
  
Horo horo immediately quits his daydreaming and climbed up to his bed. After a few toss and turns, Horo horo sat up. "Shit, I can't sleep with his damn images stucking in my head. I guess I'll be just wide awake till' mornin'." sighed Horo horo dropping back to his bed. However, after a few minutes, snoring sounds could be heard.  
  
The next morning, woke up late as usual. After washing his face and changing into his normal attire that can't seems to change, although it looks cool on him, he went down to have breakfast and meeting his friends, including him.  
  
GOMEN NASAI, I know I've done a lot of grammatical mistakes so, PLZ forgive me neh?? If there is any mistakes on the stories or I've expressed it wrongly, plz tell me. Anyway plz read and review, I need supports since this is my first fic.10 Q and bye! See u in the next chapter! 


	3. Run for your life!

Hi! We meet again. Lets continue our story....Horo horo... Oops!Where is it again?!Oh yes we stopped somewhere here......  
  
The next morning Horo horo woke up late as usual. After washing his face and changing into his normal attire that can't seems to change, although it looks cool on him, and went down to have breakfast and meeting his friends, including Ren.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" said Horo horo happily as he sat down in front or everyone.Then,it struck him.The table was full of plates, but it was empty. Only leftovers that were meant for flies were left. Horo horo's morning smile was replaced by a frown. "Hey,where is the food? I hungry like hell!" complained Horo horo.  
"It's finished." replied Anna coolly.  
"Huh?What do you mean it's finished? Then what about my breakfast? Who  
cook it?"  
"Ryu."  
"OK,Ryu.........can't you please cook my breakfast for me??!!"shouted Horo  
horo.  
"Stop yelling, his out."  
"Huh?"  
"I sent him to the grocery shop and the laundry shop."  
Horo horo sweatdrops.There she goes again. 'The lady-boss' which he calls her always love to give out commands to torture whoever and whenever she feels like it....sigh....poor Ryu....but better don't comment on it if you wanna live longer.  
"Heh..heh...well...I guess I'll just go out to buy my own breakfast." said Horo horo sheepishly tiptoeing towards the door.  
"I'll go with you."a familiar sound said.  
Horo horo turned around just to come face to face with the Chinese Shaman who face was shadowed by messy, purple hair. His golden eyes piercing through his blue ones, sending shivers down his body. The closeness between them caused Horo horo to turned away quickly with a hint of red on his cheeks.  
"Yeh,sure.You can come along." replied Horo horo.  
Both of them ran out of the motel that they are staying. They stopped in front of the entrance to catch their breath.  
"Luckily we ran out before she would give any hell-like orders." said Horo horo still panting. Ren just shrugged. They continued walking along the streets quietly. Both mind thinking of each other. 


	4. Blue eyes

Ohayo!!..phew...I've just finish my exam...about the results? Feh! I just don't care! To tell you people the truth, I'm quite obsessed in writing fanfics. I just love to write and typing is fun...*sweatdrops*...Yep!! Maybe I'll go for the other fanfics after I have finish this one. Stop blabbing and get going....  
  
"Luckily we ran out before she would give any hell-like orders." said Horo horo still panting. Ren just shrugged. They continued walking along the streets quietly. Both mind thinking of each other.  
  
The cold morning air caresses their faces, causing them to shiver slightly. However, their minds were still occupied with more interesting things. (U know what I mean?! *smirk*)  
  
Ren was staring at Horo horo's direction, still confused at what had just happened. After Horo horo tried to ran away from Anna just now, who was obviously have a 'I will give you work to do' look on her face, he offered to go with him. Then, it happens. The minute Horo horo come face to face with him, his heart stopped. His eyes...blue in color...he had never notice it before ... so ... beautiful.  
  
The first time when he met the blue-haired Ainu, he thought that he was annoying and BIG mouth. From time to time he often compliments himself of being a strong and handsome, future Shaman King, which always ended up quarreling with him. He is quite strong compared to the other weakling Shamans that doesn't fit to be one. But of course, HE is much more stronger than he is, a playful grin played across his face.  
  
Talking about the Ainu, his eyes, so mesmerizing yet full of determination. His carefree attitude always annoys him in every ways since he is the kind of person who likes to take things seriously. Somehow, his carefree attitude had beginning to worm itself into his heart. After befriending with him, Yoh, Ryu, and the gang, he had to admit it that he was now more open. Not that he hates it, but he like it somehow. He even blushes whenever his sister, Jun smiles at him. Jun was his only sister and the one he actually cares for. However things had changed, not from the worst. He now cares not only for his sister, he cares for his friends too, especially him.When did this happen? And why him? Why? 


	5. Not again!

Ren and Horo horo continued walking down the streets quietly until  
they reached a fast food restaurant in front of them. Horo horo drooled  
immediately at the sight of a giant burger sticking out of the roof.  
  
"Oooooo....it looks tasty..." Horo horo's stomach grumbled.  
"Let's go in!" exclaimed Horo horo happily.  
"I'm not going in." replied Ren coolly.  
"Why? Aren't you hungry? Come on."  
"Dim Sum is tastier and it fills up my stomach so that I can train longer."  
"What? That onion-like whitish ball with smashed meat inside?" asked  
Horo horo.  
"It's called 'pau' you idiot!" said Ren with annoyance in his voice.  
"Oh no, not again...you dragged us into eating your Chinese 'pau' when  
we are training together.  
"Come on Ren, try something new! I bet that you will like it!" said  
Horo horo confidently.  
  
Ren just kept quite and stared at the giant burger, frowning.  
"It better taste good or else, I'll kill you!" snapped Ren.  
"Ok! Lets rumble!"  
  
Then, they both went in to the restaurant. Both of them couldn't guess what was in for them. Ren will also discover something interesting.  
  
In the restaurant, Ren and Horo horo got a window-side sit and sat down.  
"Oi! Where is the food that you complimented?" asked Ren.  
"What do you wanna eat? Burgers? Fries? Or hotdogs??"  
Ren just kept quite but Horo horo assumed that he was just thinking what to have.  
"Well? Have you make up your mind?" Horo horo asked.  
Ren just looked into Horo horo's eyes with seriousness. Staring rather  
ahem....  
"What?!" asked Horo horo blushing.  
"Emm..em..may I ask you...  
"Yes?" asked Horo horo wandering what would he say this time.  
"What is a borger, flies, and um...what is it again?? Ahh..hoodogs??"  
Horo horo immediately fell anime style with a rather huge sweatdrop with him.  
"Fine, I'll show you what it is...sigh...you are so dumb in some things..."  
"Ah! Just kidding.."said Horo horo after he sensed a cold aura beside him.  
  
Inside the restaurant, Horo horo and Ren caught quite a lot of attention.  
"This is a BURGER not BORGER and this is FRIES not FLIES...for heaven sake...sigh...and this is...  
Before Horo horo could finish his line, Ren interrupted.  
"What's that?"  
Horo horo turned towards the thing that Ren was pointing at.  
"That's...umm..a pie, you know pineapple pie, apple pie...  
"I want that."  
"Um..ok..Please give me one apple pie and one pineapple pie, miss."  
"Don't they take orders from customers?" asked Ren curiously.  
"Nope, all fast food restaurants are self-service."  
"Hmph!! Such a low class junk who can't even serve a customer right."  
...sigh...Ren should come out more to meet the world...thought Horo horo.  
  
How?? Watch out for the next chapter!! Bye........... flies away with Wits(D N Angel) in black wing form........... 


	6. Oops

Hello minna, before I start the story I would like to post my comments here.

I have received a rather harsh review sent by Flame thrower. Well, in my opinion, although you don't like yaoi, you don't have to flame me with words like 'to hell/to devil' or whatever because it was rather 'HARSH'! Moreover, can't you get the idea of the site, 'Fan fiction'? It means that we can write whatever we want as long it doesn't abuse the site! Please think before you make a comment! However, thank you for review too.

To Water Thrower, I just want to thank you for your review. It was comforting; honestly I'm very happy when I read your review. Arigatoo. Hope you like my story.

ALL RIGHT, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Stars.

Lots of them.

Where are they from?

Wait a minute.

Stars?

What happened? He shifted. He fell something warm and soft on top of him. Huh? Soft? Warm? His eyes immediately sprang opened. The first thing he saw......Horo Horo! That idiot! Oh yeah, he slipped and they both fell together. Then, he felt something warm on his lips....SHIT! THEY KISSED!!

Ren quickly shoved Horo Horo off with embarrassment. Everyone around them ooo....and aaa.....excitingly especially young ladies standing beside them.

"Did you see that?"

"Ooo.....how sweet!"

"Kawaii!"

"Such a cute couple!"

Ren couldn't stand it any longer. He rushed out of the restaurant in record time. If he stays there for another minute, he swears that he will die of embarrassment! Horo horo pushed himself up while observing the stares and ooos...and aaas...of the crowd around him. Realization struck him. He...he KISSED Ren! K.I.S.S.E.D. His face flared up immediately while recalling the scene. Although it was quite burly because they fell, he could still feel Ren's lips on his! Oh no! Ren is going to kill me, thought Horo horo.

Oh...god...that would teach him not to mess with Ren unless you want to be smack on the lips.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Where are they?"

The room was quiet. Everyone was quiet. Anna was getting more and more impatient and everyone was aware that their lady boss will explode in any minute now. Why? Because Horo horo and Ren were late. Anna had planed a special training schedule for Yoh. Only for him. Yet her fiancé insisted that everyone who wanted to join the training is most welcome. Thus, they had made a promise to wait for each other at the Inn on 11.30 mornings to train together. However, Horo horo and Ren are late for almost an hour. Anna was tapping her foot impatiently while drumming her fingers on her table with an irritated looking plastered on her face. Everyone was aware. Very well aware that any move or sound will cause Anna to explode. Thus, everyone was quiet. Everything was quiet. Hoping that Horo horo and Ren will be here to save their life if they are still a live of course.

Suddenly, the door bangs open and out came Ren rushing in no time. Next, came Horo horo. Everyone turned and looked at them. Ren and Horo horo sweat drop when they saw everyone's eyes were big and watery. Everyone was very grateful that both of them had finally arrived to save their life. No one would understand how depressing to sit in a room with Anna when she was in a foul mood. Then, it happened in a split second. Everyone zoomed out of the room, leaving Ren, Horo horo and....ANNA.

'Gulp'

This is not good, thought Horo horo. Anna was looking at them with an irritated look on her face. Horo horo turned towards Ren and notice that he was not enjoying this as well. Sigh.....can't escape neh....

"You are late."

Short yet intimidating. That was Anna's style all right. Horo horo straightened himself and spoke.

"Um...well...we...something happened...so..um..." Then, the 'kissing' scene came into Horo horo's mind causing him to blush. Anna quirked an eyebrow. She saw that all right. She then turned towards Ren for explanation. Although Ren's head was hung low she could still see that he was blushing. Anna smirked knowing that there might be something interesting for her to see. What she has to do is just waits to see what would happen.

"Fine. I don't care what kept you both for coming late. Wait for me downstairs with Yoh now!" Anna commanded in a cool voice.

"Hai....." Am I dreaming? No punishment from Anna? He looked out the windows....mmm....not raining....or is it the matter of time? Suddenly, Anna's voice jerked him of his mind.

"Do 1000 pumping on the field."

"Excuse me?"

"1000 pumping on the field now. I do not wish to repeat myself for the third time."

Ren and Horo horo sighed in defeat and went for their punishment quietly. For once in a life time, both of them were grateful that they were punished rather than having to blurt out the fact that they kissed. Guess that lady luck was on their side or is it?

"89..........90..........91...........92.........."

"100........101........102.........103........."

"95......ano....Ren....."

"What?!"

"Why are you so fast?"

"Are you listening?...100...101...."

"You're too slow....112....113..."

"Nani?! I train everyday in the mountains and forests.....woods and...and....."

"Open fields?...118...119...."

"Yes. How did you know?....110....111....."

"Retarded. You mentioned it a lot of times before.....123....124...."

"When? I don't remember saying it.....116...117...."

"You said it during the hot spring trip we went......130.....131....."

"You....you remember that? It's a long time ago....."

"Uh....I....it just came in to my mind suddenly...of course I don't remember that......"

Horo horo was speechless. For nearly one and a half years of knowing Ren this is the first time he saw him speechless especially in front of him. Both of them look sideways while blushing.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Excuse me? I'm stupid?"

"Yes.....retarded too."

"How dare you call me stupid? You moron!"

"If you are not stupid you should have figure out my feelings by now!"

"What feelings? How would I know your feelings if you don't say it?!"

"By now you should know how I feel towards you! You stupid, brainless mountain boy!"

"You are the one who ignored me so you can't blame me for not knowing your feelings! I like you yet you ignore me again and again! So we'll call it a tie!"

"Say that again."

"A tie!"

"Before that you idiot!"

"I like you!"

"What?!"

"Tao Ren, I LIKE YOU!"

After finishing his sentence, Horo horo grabbed Ren by the collar and pressed his lips against his. Ren was totally shocked by Horo horo's sudden action. However, he relaxes and soon returns the kiss passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart from each other. Both of them stared at each other for a while before Ren let out a laugh.

"What?" asked Horo horo.

"You are such a......"

"Yes?"

"A lousy kisser."

"At least there is a good kisser here to back up."

Just after Horo horo finished his sentence, Ren inched his face closer to him. Just when their lips were about to touch each other, a sound interrupted.

"Ahem...." Both of them turn their heads around instinctively. There stood everyone. EVERYONE, SMIRKING. Then Anna who stood in front spoke. Everyone was wandering what kind of comment that she would leave after catching those two lovebirds kissing. Instead she just smirked and left without saying anything. Everyone turned and look at Ren and Horo horo with half-mooned eye. Then they left without saying anything. Ren then turned towards Horo horo and spoke.

"Ooi!"

"Hah?"

"Don't stop."

"I'm not stopping. Look, I'm still pumping......now lets see where I'm I...ah....130....131....."

"Not that, you stupid!" After finishing the sentence, Ren pushed Horo horo down the floor and kissed him hard. Horo horo was flattered. Somehow he just returned the kiss passionately. Things are going to be interesting now, thought Ren

On the other hand......

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Yoh was very confused. Anna did not leave any comment on those two yet she was sitting here opposite of Ren's room where both Ren and Horo horo is getting hot there with a stethoscope with her. Anna just turned around with a smirked.

"Spying."

"I didn't knew." Said Yoh while he sweats drops.

FIN

Phew....finally......I finished the story.....I just wanna apologize about this chapter (I know this chapter sucks..) because I'm not a profession in writing romance scenes so...GOMEN NASAI!!!! Sayonara.....


End file.
